survivors_worldwidefandomcom-20200214-history
Location Template/RV Park
This is an RV Park located in Town, State. Remember, you can only take 10 kg (default) of loot for every survivor. If you take everything of something, please remove it from the list so only current loot is available. Loot Food & Water *1 x Water (0,5 kg) *1 x Dirty Water (0,5 kg) *1 x Soda (0,5 kg) *1 x Tea (0,2 kg) *1 x Beer (0,5 kg) *1 x Red Wine (1 kg) *1 x Crackers (0,5 kg) *1 x Jerky (0,5 kg) *1 x Peanuts (0,5 kg) *1 x Noodles (0,5 kg) *1 x Candy (0,5 kg) *1 x Chocolate Bar (0,1 kg) *1 x Tomato Soup (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Goulash (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Peaches (0,5 kg) *1 x Canned Soup (0,5 kg) *1 x Rice (1 kg) *1 x Oatmeal (1 kg) *1 x Cornflakes (1 kg) *1 x Dog Food (0,5 kg) *1 x Cat Food (0,5 kg) Fuel *1 x Fuel (1 kg) *1 x Jet Fuel (1 kg) *1 x Gas Canister (10 kg) Medication *1 x Aspirin (0,5 kg) *1 x Benadryl (0,5 kg) *1 x Morphine (0,5 kg) Tools *1 x Fishing Rod (5 kg) *1 x Crowbar (3 kg) *1 x Flashlight (1 kg) *1 x Oil Lamp (2 kg) *1 x Knife (1 kg) *1 x Swiss Knife (0,5 kg) *1 x Scissor (1 kg) *1 x Machete (3 kg) *1 x Gloves (0,5 kg) Firearms *1 x Trail NP (3 kg) *1 x Taurus Model 62R (8 kg) *1 x Anshutz 1416 (6 kg) *1 x Benjamin 392 (5 kg) *1 x Ruger 22 (3 kg) *1 x Walther GSP (2 kg) *1 x Walther P22 (3 kg) *1 x Walther TPH (3 kg) *1 x Knuckle Duster (0,5 kg) *1 x Glock 17 (3 kg) *1 x Glock 19 (3 kg) *1 x S&W 669 (3 kg) *1 x Remington Model 870 (9 kg) *1 x S&W 916 (7 kg) *1 x Browning BPS (8 kg) *1 x Box of 4.5 Pellets (1 kg) *1 x Box of .22 LR (1 kg) *1 x Box of 9mm (1 kg) *1 x Box of 12 Gauge (1 kg) Materials *1 x Metal Scrap (5 kg) *1 x Wood Scrap (2 kg) *1 x Cloth Scrap (0,5 kg) *1 x Wire (1 kg) *1 x Tarpaulin (8 kg) Tradeables *1 x Coffee Machine (10 kg) *1 x Coffee (1 kg) *1 x Laptop (4 kg) *1 x Book (1 kg) *1 x CD (0,5 kg) *1 x Map (0,5 kg) *1 x Cigarettes (0,1 kg) *1 x Guitar (4 kg) *1 x Watch (0,5 kg) Misc. *1 x Handsoap (0,5 kg) *1 x Shampoo (0,5 kg) *1 x Toothbrush (0,3 kg) *1 x Toothpaste (0,2 kg) *1 x Playing Cards (0,2 kg) *1 x Chess (1 kg) *1 x Dictionary (1 kg) *1 x Cellphone (0,4 kg) Nature Plants *1 x Mormon Tea - Scissor or Knife needed Animals See Hunting and Fishing to see how you hunt and fish. Hunting *1 x Rock Pigeon (Pigeon) *1 x Crow (Pigeon) *1 x Scorpion (Insect) *1 x Desert Tarantula (Insect) Vehicles *1 x Bike *1 x ATV *1 x BMW *1 x Pickup Truck *1 x Minivan *1 x RV - Retired needed *1 x Trailer History Category:Location Templates